Harry Potter y el misterio del principe
by Percival Dumbledore
Summary: Todo ha pasado muy rapido, lo tengo claro hasta que llegó Snape. La maldicion no le ha matado pero alguien si ha muerto. Un final alternativo a el Misterio del Principe. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, bueno pues esta historia nació hoy que termine de leer el 6to libro una ves mas, es un final alternativo, la historia se cambia apartir de "La torre alcanzada por el rayo" y espero que les guste, despues de este cap vendran otros para el final del libro desde mi loca imaginacion, disfrutenlo y dejen muchos reviews, claro este es mi primer fic de Harry espero que les guste!_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia son propiedad de WB y JK Rowling, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro.._

**Y que hubiera pasado si...**

**27**

**La torre alcanzada por el rayo.**

-Hazlo, Draco, o apartate para que lo haga uno de nosotros...- gritó la mujer, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la azotease abrió una vz más y apareció Snape, varita en mano; recorrió la escena con sus negros ojos paseando la mirada desde Dumbledore, desplomado contra el parapleto, hasta el grupo formado por los cuatro mortífagos, entre ellos el iracundo hombre lobo, y Malfoy.

-Tenemos un problema, Snape -dijo el contrahecho Amycus, con la mirada y la varita fijas en Dumbledore-. El chico no se atreve a...

Pero alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de Snape con un hilo de voz.

-Severus...

Nada de lo que Harry había visto u oído esa noche la había asustado tanto como ese sonido. Por primera vez, Dumbledore hablaba con tono suplicante.

Snape no dijo, pero avanzó unos pasos y aparto con brusquedad a Malfoy de su camino. Los mortífagos se retiraron sin decir palabra. Hasta el hombre lobo parecia intimidado.

Snape, cuyas afiladas facciones mostraban repulsión y odio, le lanzó una mirada de odio al anciano.

-Por favor... Severus...

Snape levantó la varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y justo cuando alcanzaba el pecho del director giró 90 grados saliendo disparado hacia el vacio y despues se extingió en la oscuridad.

-No puedo- Snape tenia ahora la varita en la misma direccion hacía donde se habia desviado la maldicion asesina y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de dolor como jamas habia visto Harry. Lo que ocurrió despues fue tan rapido, Snape se desplomó indefenso y victima de lo que parecia una terrible maldicion, Dumbledore que habia estado debil pareció haberse recuperado en milésimas de segundos y se dirigió hacia el hombre ya con la varita en la mano, comenzó a realizar complicadisimos movimientos con esta, que al instante comenzó a dispararan pequeños hilos de todos colores que se enrredaban en Snape y desaparecian, los mortífagos miraban esto atónitos, tanto como Harry, hasta que pareció que Amycus salió de su sopresa y levanto la varita, sin embargo, fue lo que mas pudo hacer pues Dumbledore le petrificó antes de que este pudiera pronunciar cualquier maldicion. Sin que Harry se diera cuenta, pues su sorpresa por el ataque habia hecho desviar su atencion, Snape se encontraba rodeado de lo que parecia una jaula dorada, los pequeños hilos se conectaban entre ellos y se moldeaban a la figura del profesor, que tenia una expresion de total concentración y susurraba palabras ininteligibles para Harry. Con otro movimiento de su varita, Dumbledore aprisionó a Greyback y Alecto en lo que Harry reconoció como cuerdas antiaparición, aunque aquello no tenia mucho caso, y despues se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Irás afuera y ordenarás retirada, dirás que cumpliste tu misión y despues correrás, saldrás del castillo y te dirigirás a la cabaña de Hagrid, dile que yo te he mandado y pidele que te oculte, procura que nadie te vea llegar allá, Hagrid podrá defenderte en caso de que lo hagan pero una maldición asesina es demasiado para él- ordenó el anciano con renovadas fuerzas, de pronto había tomado el control total de la situacion una vez más, como lo que era, el mago más poderoso. Malfoy abrió la boca para presentar resistencia a las ordenes que se le habian asigando, pero Dumbledore fue mas rápido. -Lo harás, por que como ya te lo he comprabado, tu bando no es este que ha perdido la batalla esta noche- dijo señalando los cuerpos de Amycus, Greyback y Alecto con la varita, - la maldad no ha sido consumada en ti, Draco, ahora vete y date prisa, me temo que aun estoy muy debil para enfrentarme a tantos oponentes, y he gastado muchas energias en hacer esto, apresurate- terminó mirando a Snape en su prision de oro. Draco parecia suspendido en el aire, su rostro se encontraba más blanquecino que nunca, susurró en leve lo siento y salió corriendo hacia la escalera de caracol, donde más abajo se libraba una tremenda batalla.

-Veo que siempre creerá en las segundas oportunidades- dijo Snape con un hilo de voz, se dirijia al director que lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, pero no ebosaba ni una sola sonrisa, su rostro se encontraba de lo mas serio.

-La ultima vez que lo hice... no me defraudaron...

-No pude hacerlo, el muchacho no podrá sin usted- Harry supo que Snape hablaba de él, aunque no impregnará todo su odio en sus palabras, como solía hacerlo, -Dios sabe que el chico no es un gran mago- sonrió

-Lo es Severus, lo es... Igual que su padre y su madre, el poder de un mago no se mide con la magia de su varita, si no con la de su corazón- el anciano le devolvió la sonrisa, -me alegro que por fin hayas hecho justicia a la causa- terminó

-Solo digale que el destino de los magos esta en sus manos, tiene que ser fuerte- Harry conmosionado, no acabada de entender todo eso, Snape ¿hablando de esa manera de él, aquello no acababa de gustarle, nada tenía sentido, y que era aquella jaula dorada?.

-Creo que no será necesario Severus, ¿estas listo?

-Lo estoy-

-Recuerda que para una mente bien organizada la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura, y no me cabe la menor duda, Severus, que la tuya es una de las mejores- alentó Dumbledore, hizo un pronunciado movimiento con la varita y los hilos que componían la jaula comenzaron a separarse y desaparecer.

Cuando el ultimo az de luz dorada desapareció, Snape cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Harry supo entonces, sin que nadie se lo explicará, que Snape había muerto.

Dumbledore se levantó del suelo cansinamente y aun tambaleandose un poco dijo -Me alegro Harry, que tuvieras la ocasion de ver la mejor faceta del profesor Snape, un gran mago- y la paralización de Harry cesó al toque de la varita del director.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos aquellos que siguen esta loca historia… Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarla pero entre una cosa u otra, no había llegado la inspiración necesaria… Nuevos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico me han dejado con la boca abierta, por supuesto hablo del titulo del 7mo y ultimo libro de la saga, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Espero tenerlo pronto en mis manos! _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y los que solo leyeron, son un gran apoyo… no puedo asegurar que mi musa aparezca pronto, pero intentare convocarla lo antes posible! Esta historia es un final alterno al 6to libro y por tanto debe terminar en el regreso a privet drive, pero para llegar ahí, aun debo embarcarme a un pequeño viaje entre varios capítulos mas, espero que puedan acompañarme hasta el final . No entretengo mas en esta sarta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho…_

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, WB o cualquiera que pueda pagar los derechos, esto esta escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

**28**

**El ojo del huracán.**

Cuando Harry y Dumbledore bajaron al campo de batalla, los mortífagos se habían retirado, la profesora McGonagall hacía levitar los cuerpos de Greyback, Alecto y Amycus, junto con otros tantos que habían caído en batalla tras ellos.

Aunque minutos antes el anciano director había estado al borde de la muerte, parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas, pues iba recitando ordenes a la mujer, que asentía con un gesto de la cara, donde podía verse los indicios de la batalla, rasguños y pequeñas heridas se extendían en su rostro.

-Asegúrate Minerva, que el ministerio se lleve a los prisioneros, cuando el ministro arribe a el colegio (pues estoy seguro que querrá de primera mano la información) hazle pasar y envíame tu patronus con un aviso...

-¿Que pasará con Malfoy, Albus?- cuestionó McGonagall, con la varita extendida, cada cierto tiempo, accidentalmente, los cuerpos de los mortífagos chocaban contra las paredes y los prisioneros ahogaban gritos de dolor.

-Me temo Minerva, que dejé de ser el principal objetivo de Lord Voldemort por el momento, aunque mi lugar lo ha ocupado la familia Malfoy, Draco y Narcisa serán protegidos por la orden del fénix hasta que sea necesario... Tanto Harry como la mujer se vieron sorprendidos ante esta declaración, aunque quedaba claro para los dos, como momentos antes de su muerte Snape habia afirmado, que Dumbledore creía ciegamente en las segundas oportunidades...

-¿Y Snape, que ha pasado... fue atacado por algún mortífago?-

Aunque Harry no habia pensado mucho en eso, la muerte de Snape habia sido tan extraña que se sorprendió de no haber preguntado él mismo ese asunto cuando Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras minutos antes, en la azotea de la torre de astronomía; sintió la misma curiosidad que debía de estar sintiendo McGonagall y quizá el mismo Dumbledore, aunque después de unos segundos se percató que el director había actuado como si comprendiera e incluso esperara el terrible suceso (aunque Harry no era afecto a Snape, jamás le desearía la muerte a alguien).

-Me parece, que esa pregunta al igual que su respuesta, es asunto de Harry, Severus, y abusando un poco de las ventajas de ser el líder de la orden, también mío... disculpa Minerva...

La aludida asintió con la expresión contrariada, varios metros más adelante dobló hacia el vestíbulo con los presos al aire, mientras el director daba instrucciones a la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick (que parecía haber sido atacado medianamente en la pelea)...

-Serán tan amables de mandar a los alumnos a sus acogedoras camas, Horace puede liderar a los Slytherin...

-Pero, ¿y Snape?- cuestionó el diminuto profesor con su voz como de chillido.

Dumbledore guardo silencio durante unos pocos segundos, aparentemente buscando las palabras para dar la noticia -Nunca he tenido el toque para estas terribles noticias, Filius, pero me temo que Severus se nos ha adelantado en el camino hacia la eterna felicidad- respondió mientras llegaban ante la gárgola que custodiaba su despacho.

-Él ha...

-Si, así es Pomona... ha muerto; y me gustaría- dijo adelantándose a Flitwick que estaba a punto de hablar -que me ahorras la pena de negarte la respuesta a la pregunta que seguramente estas apunto de hacer Filius, como lo he hecho con Minerva... ahora si son tan amables-.

Ambos profesores asintieron mientras el director pronunciaba la contraseña a la gárgola, después se dirigieron cada uno hacia lugares distintos, seguramente hacia donde sus alumnos se encontraban esperando respuestas...

-Pasa Harry... no debemos perder la costumbre a dejar al ministerio mal informado, y aun tengo una tetra que preparar...

Aunque los comentarios del anciano seguían siendo perspicaces y humorísticos, el tono que usaba le decía a Harry que realmente sentía la pérdida de Snape, y aunque no sabía muy bien porque, el odio que sentía hacia su ex profesor horas antes, habia desaparecido por completo, no olvidaba que el habia enviado a Voldemort por sus padres y por él, pero ahora no podía decir que no le fuera fiel a Dumbledore, pues había muerto por el.

Cuando entraron a la redonda habitación, Dumbledore invito a Harry a sentarse en el lugar acostumbrado, mientras que el se ponía frente al chico y entrelazaba los dedos de ambas manos frente a su acabado rostro.

-Parecer ser Harry, que esto ya se nos ha hecho costumbre- comentó el director con la vista sin ningún rumbo aparente.

-¿Señor?-

-Si no te has dado cuenta, desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, Harry, a los finales del año nos reunimos tú y yo para aclarar los acontecimientos más interesantes ocurridos en el ciclo escolar...

La realidad comenzaba a golpear a Harry, su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de dudas a cada segundo que pasaba, esperaba que el anciano hablara, después de un molesto silencio lo hizo...

-Estoy seguro que tu mente esta llena de preguntas, algunas de las cuales, ni siquiera yo se la respuesta, pero puedes preguntar, intentaré satisfacer tu curiosidad (pues estoy seguro que te embarga simple y sencillamente la curiosidad).

-¿Por qué murió, señor?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al chico, Dumbledore entorno sus ojos directamente en él, mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-Por la promesa inquebrantable.- dijo simplemente...

-Usted… ¿lo sabía?-

-Si, por supuesto que lo sabía, como siempre te he dicho Harry, confiaba en Severus como puedo confiar de Fawkes o de ti mismo... y debo decir Harry, que el profesor Snape hizo esa promesa bajo mis órdenes...

-Pero… ¿que había prometido Snape?... y, ¿a quien?...- la curiosidad de Harry habia despertado, parecía que todo el lío en el que estaba Snape se volvía mas complicado a cada nuevo dato que el muchacho obtenía.

-El había prometido matarme... y se lo había prometido a Narcisa Malfoy...

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Harry, Snape habia prometido a Narcisa que mataría a Dumbledore, nuevas dudas crecían en su mente, ¿por qué Narcisa querría matar a Dumbledore, qué ganaba ella?.. ¿y como Snape podía haberlo jurado?.. De pronto el odio que habia sentido horas antes, volvía a alzarse dentro de su estomago... en ese preciso instante Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Verás Harry, tus sospechas eran ciertas, Malfoy fue reclutado por Lord Voldemort en el verano... al parecer Voldemort enfocó todas sus energías en un nuevo objetivo… al haber perdido la profecía, prosiguió a la siguiente parte de su plan para hacerse con el poder… y este era matarme... como te habrás dado cuenta en nuestras clases particulares, he sido yo siempre el único a quien Voldemort ha temido, y me apena decirlo de esta manera, pero sus miedos son justificados- sentenció mirando a Fawkes que se limpiaba majestuosamente sus alas sobre su percha dorada. –Voldemort es un mago inteligente Harry, sabe que en un duelo frente a frente, sus posibilidades son casi inexistentes; por eso decidió enviar a Draco a asesinarme, todos sabían que el jamás lo lograría, así pues pensó que seria el castigo perfecto para Lucius, tras haber perdido la profecía el año pasado, él asumió que en uno de sus vagos intentos moriría; pero para sorpresa de todos, Draco demostró una gran capacidad esta noche, al introducir a los mortífagos al colegio, hasta yo me sorprendí. De todas formas el tenia que matarme, y ordenó a el profesor Snape rendir la tarea de el joven Draco, tras haber muerto yo, Snape le seria mas útil a su lado, como su mano derecha, y ciertamente a la orden le seria mas útil de esa forma…-

-Pero Ron me dijo que cuando uno hace el juramente inquebrantable, muere si no lo cumple; por eso murió Snape ¿no es así?; ¿entonces que haría usted? ¿Cómo se engaña a un juramento inquebrantable?- aunque habia preguntado eso, muy en el fondo sabia la respuesta, por mas loca y descabellada que fuera, tenia la sensación de que Dumbledore planeaba morir aquella noche…

-Estas dando por hecho que yo tenia que sobrevivir Harry- contesto simplemente el anciano mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Una mezcla de emociones creció en el interior de el muchacho, coraje, ira, tristeza, sorpresa; se puso de pie, pues sentía un deseo incontrolable de salir de aquel despacho y gritar por todo Hogwarts que tenían un director chiflado, que todos los que pensaban eso estaban en lo cierto, ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore abandonarlo a su suerte?, aquella noche habían salido en busca de un horrocrux y milagrosamente salieron con vida, ¿Cómo suponía Dumbledore que él podría terminar con todo ellos? Esa noche el director habia mostrado habilidades que el por supuesto no tenia, habia detectado la magia, habia detenido a cientos de inferís, habia sufrido hasta la muerte por causa de aquella poción. Él definitivamente no estaba listo para todo aquello, no sin su ayuda. Pero a pesar de su ofuscamiento, se sentó, sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado de su más grande mentor. Dumbledore pareció notarlo, pues miraba a Harry con tanto detenimiento, que casi parecía estar intentando entrar en su mente, momentos después acomodo sus gafas sobre la torcida nariz y siguió hablando.

-Comprendo todo lo que estas sintiendo Harry-

-¿Ha si?-

-Por supuesto, pero tienes que entender que con mi muerte no solo salvaba la vida de Snape, si no la de Draco, Narcisa y Lucius, además de que colocaría a Severus en un lugar apremiado dentro del orden de los mortifagos, y seria de gran ayuda a la Orden del Fenix; ya no soy el mismo de antes Harry- dijo mientras endurecía el rostro –mis poderes ya no son lo que solían ser, me estoy volviendo viejo y lento, y mientras yo siga con vida, tu nunca podrás completar tu misión.-

-Pero usted puede ayudarme, usted es el mago mas poderoso del siglo, hoy ha hecho cosas impresionantes, yo nunca podría hacer lo que usted ha hecho en la cueva, mi magia no es tan poderosa…-hablaba con rapidez, mientras una terrible sensación despertaba en lo mas profundo de su ser; mas que convencer al anciano, trataba de convencerse a si mismo, el ultimo argumento del director había caído como un balde de agua fría a Harry, la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius, de Cedric y aun de Snape, todas consecuencia de un terrible destino, asesino o asesinado…

-No dejes que nunca nadie de diga eso Harry, ¿acaso sabes como cambiar las propiedades físicas de un cuerpo humano?- preguntó

-No señor- contestó Harry extrañado, más que contradecirlo, apoyaba su argumento.

-¿Acaso sabes hacer magia sin la varita?-

-No señor-

-¿Acaso sabes desaparecer cuerpos sólidos sin pronunciar hechizo alguno?-

-No señor, es lo que le digo…- Dumbledore le interrumpió

-Exacto Harry, tu no sabes hacer nada de eso, pero sin embargo, lo has hecho todo, aun sin saber siquiera que eras un mago… has hecho desaparecer el vidrio del contenedor de la serpiente aquel fatídico día de zoológico, has inflado a tu tía Marge con la fuerza de tu deseo, has cambiado tu apariencia sin la necesidad de varita durante años, aquellas veces que tía Petunia cortaba tu indomable cabello y momentos después estaba exactamente igual… has hecho cosas que ningún mago puede hacer Harry, has sobrevivido a tantas peligrosas aventuras, te has batido en duelo con lord Voldemort y has vivido para contarlo, hazaña que solo tu y yo podemos presumir Harry... Dime ahora, ¿no eres un mago excepcionalmente poderoso?-

-Pero esta noche, en la cueva, no pude detener a los inferis, usted ha…-

-Eso no significa que tu magia este mal, eso es solo el resultado de tu falta de experiencia, y la experiencia solo viene de la experimentación… la magia esta dentro de ti, solo tienes que aprender a exteriorizarla, lord Voldemort te escogió a ti, un sangre mezclada, en lugar de Neville, un sangre limpia, vio la mayor amenaza en ti, y por supuesto, su mayor error fue tomar la decisión correcta…-

Dijese lo que dijese, Harry no podía encontrar sentido a todo aquello, una vez que hubiera descansado y la realidad entrara por los doseles de su confortable cama en la torre de Griffindor, tal vez lo tuviera. La sala se hundió en un incomodo silencio, mientras Harry intentaba hallar coherencia a las palabras del anciano, tras resignarse a que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué era esa jaula que envolvía a Snape?- preguntó

-Esa era una muestra de la poderosa que puede llegar a ser la magia blanca Harry. Esa jaula como tú la llamaste, es conocida como la _capsula del alma, _es capaz de mantener con vida a cualquiera que este al borde de la muerte, evita que su alma abandone su cuerpo y mientras el encantamiento siga su curso, el afectado es inmortal, por supuesto no es un encantamiento protector, si eres atacado mortalmente mientras la capsula te encierra, esta no detendrá la maldición, solo retendrá tu alma hasta que su efecto termine; requiere de mucha destreza con la varita como habrás podido notar, y el que lanza el hechizo debe poseer un alma estrictamente limpia, es decir, sin ninguna rasgadura, si has asesinado alguna vez, eres incapaz de lanzar el conjuro, incluso con desearlo realmente tu alma se rasga un poco, no lo necesario para separarla pero si se produce una "pequeña grieta" por decirlo de alguna manera…- terminó Dumbledore

-¿Pero usted?- cuestionó Harry extrañado, - es decir, Grindewald, usted…-

-Esa historia es digna de tener su propio espacio en el pensadero, para futuras referencias, pero nunca maté a Grindewald. Ahora Harry me temo que tendré que pedirte que te pongas tu capa de invisibilidad- dijo mientras miraba a un pequeño gato, blanco como un fantasma, que ronroneaba en los pies del director.


End file.
